Especial día de muertos
by Aire2409
Summary: Día de muertos, noche de noviembre dos. Sakura caminaba solitaria por la calle, ¡oh destino burlón y amable!, aquel que había amado y perdido miraba, y junto a él la muerte misma parada esperaba.


_Dedicado a mi padre,**** Arnoldo Cortez,**** a quien extraño día con día en cada mes, feliz cumpleaños papá en este primero de noviembre que pasó, y feliz día de muertos hoy. _

_Que Dios bendiga tu alma, esperaré verte en la eternidad, te amo por siempre padre._

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Especial día de muertos**

En una noche sin luna,

cercana ya de la una,

hacía frio y refrescaba,

mientras una silueta por la calle pasaba.

Era una mujer, de rosa sus cabellos,

y de verde sus ojos bellos.

Olvidando la fecha que era,

siguió caminando fuera.

Noviembre era el mes, dos el día,

la fecha donde los muertos a la vida volvían.

Día de muertos, fecha especial,

donde aquellos que se han ido nos vuelven a visitar.

Sin recordar ese detalle,

Sakura seguía en la calle.

Caminando con arrojo,

siguió sin girar ni un solo ojo.

Al doblar en una esquina,

chocó contra una espalda mezquina.

Sin ayuda recibida,

contra el suelo fue a parar,

tirada enojada y dolorida,

se incorporó dispuesta a batallar.

¡Pero hay del destino!,

que a veces nos tuerce el camino,

las fuerzas le abandonaron,

y los sentimientos tristes regresaron.

"No puede ser cierto"

Pronunció con desconcierto.

De pies a cabeza observó al que estaba parado,

y lloró al reconocer al que tenía a un lado.

El hombre en cuestión,

muy feliz le sonrió,

y tranquilo le contestó:

"No tengas miedo Sakura,"

"que soy yo sin duda alguna"

¡Cuánta fue la sorpresa de Sakura!

¡Que su corazón latió con premura!

Era aquel que en vida,

existió como su sensei y guía.

Las lágrimas saladas volvieron,

y los temblores la invadieron.

Sin poder creerlo,

pero ansiosa aun por verlo,

conversó con aquel espíritu o muerto.

¿Qué importaba ya que era?,

¿y que tan tarde estuviera afuera?

"Sensei, si ya está muerto…"

prosiguió con su tono contento,

"…por qué retorna a Konoha?"

preguntó la ninja de la hoja.

"Dos de noviembre es,"

Respondió el de pálida tez

"y a verte he regresado,"

"y de encontrarte me siento afortunado"

Al escucharlo decir aquello,

lo abrazó lanzándosele al cuello.

"Casi un año ha pasado,"

"desde que partió de mi lado"

El hombre le acarició los cabellos,

y le susurró pegado a ellos.

"Perdóname mi bella niña,"

"por morir en aquella riña"

"De ti no pude despedirme,"

"si supieras como lo lamenté al irme"

El ninja copia pausó,

y la tierna Sakura suspiró.

Unos segundos pasaron,

en los cuales fuertemente se estrecharon.

"Pero hoy por esta noche he regresado,"

"y después de tanto buscarte por fin te he encontrado"

Ella dulcemente le sonrió,

y de nuevo lo abrazó.

Él se apartó de su lado,

y le recomendó enojado.

"Hace frio, deberías cubrirte"

Antes de siquiera contestar,

otra voz se dejó escuchar.

"Es tarde y debes despedirte,"

"ninja copia ya es hora de irte"

Sakura no podía creerlo,

"¿Acaso puede serlo?"

Aquel que les hablaba,

era la mismísima muerte helada.

"Muerte, por favor solo un segundo,"

"que me ha dejado sola en este mundo"

La calaca siguió muda,

pues la niña le sembró una duda.

Al ver a la muerte dudar,

Sakura prosiguió su dolor a contar.

"Sensei le he extrañado,"

"día a día su muerte he llorado"

Hatake tan feliz estaba,

que poco o nada le importaba,

que Sakura la máscara le sacara.

Al fin libre de la tela,

le acarició sin pena.

El ninja copia sonrió triste,

y le contestó sin broma ni chiste.

"Lo sé mi alumna bella"

y besó a la tierna doncella.

Su corazón latió velozmente,

al sentir sus labios besarla apasionadamente.

"Quizás nunca pude mis sentimientos declararte,"

"pero en vida llegué a amarte"

Una lágrima se le escurrió,

y entre sus brazos se estremeció.

"Kakashi sensei debo confesarle,"

"que igualmente mi corazón llegó a amarle"

Después de tantos años de ocultarlo,

fueron felices al confesarlo.

Pero cruel era la suerte,

que a aquellos dos la muerte,

terminó por separarlos,

y les dijo sin tiento,

dejándolos sin aliento.

"El amor quizás sea bello,"

"pero muerto estas por ello"

Sakura lo soltó asustada,

rompiendo a llorar desconsolada.

La Calaca era sincera,

y su palabra certera.

Era verdad lo que contaba,

que por su descuido,

quien amaba se había ido.

"No llores mi niña hermosa"

"por lo que diga esta calaca latosa,"

"cierto que morí en batalla al salvarte,"

"pero no me importa al mirarte,"

"sana, hermosa y viva,"

"así debes mantenerte mi vida"

Sakura sonrió feliz y sincera,

más a la muerte no le gusta la espera.

"Creo que ya es suficiente,"

"¿quién te crees al insultar a la muerte?"

"Agradecerme deberías hacer,"

"por esta oportunidad tener"

Hatake sonrió nervioso,

y se disculpó ansioso.

Al ver a la muerte perdonarle,

prosiguió a la despedida darle.

"Adiós mi amada Sakura,"

"que la muerte me espera con premura"

"Mi dulce y hermosa niña sigue viviendo,"

"y por mi muerte ya no sigas sufriendo"

"Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo,"

"y tu amor y tus besos llevo conmigo"

Diciendo esto se despidió,

y de su pequeño cuerpo se alejó.

La calaca lo esperó,

y al tenerlo cerca suspiró.

"Me has hecho esperar Hatake,"

"¿esperas que me dé un ataque?"

El ninja copia sonrió,

pero la muerte prosiguió.

"Cuanta paciencia la tuya"

"y solo por ver a tu Sakura"

Al verlos distanciarse,

y entre las calles alejarse,

no pudo evitar correr,

y con astucia proponer.

"Oh querida muerte"

"muchas gracias por darme esta suerte,"

"y poder de nuevo verle."

"En agradecimiento por tu bondad,"

"me gustaría algo dar"

La muerte detuvo su andar al escucharle,

y con una sonrisa prosiguió a contestarle.

"Habla pronto kunoichi de Konoha,"

"que el día pronto llegará a la aldea de la hoja"

"Nuestro tiempo va acabar,"

"y no tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar"

Y sin un instante dudarlo,

su plan prosiguió a contarlo.

"Ya que no nos amamos cuando él vivía"

"permíteme ofrecerte mi vida,"

"llévame con mi amado"

"que por siempre quiero estar a su lado"

El hombre quiso oponerse,

pero no pudo lograrse,

pues mujer y muerte,

lo dejaron sin aliento, inerte,

al firmar aquel pacto,

que sellaba aquel acto.

Sin más tiempo por poder esperar,

junto a su amado Kakashi fue a dar.

Él la recibió gustoso,

deseándola besar ansioso,

pues por mucho que objetara,

la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Y antes de dar la una,

en aquella noche sin luna,

partieron tres siluetas,

ninja copia, kunoichi y muerte juntas.

Al día siguiente se comentaba,

a primera hora la noticia llegaba.

Encontraron a Sakura inerte,

muerta, sin vida aparente,

sentada en una banca sonriendo,

con una máscara entre sus manos oprimiendo.

Naruto la encontró,

e hincado sobre su cuerpo lloró.

Una vez más calmado,

tranquilo y sosegado,

y al ver aquella mascara en sus manos apretando,

que era todo aquello comprendió,

y sonriendo tenuemente unas bellas palabras dio.

"Mi dulce amiga Sakura, adiós,"

"que descanses ya con nuestro sensei y Dios"

"Te extrañaremos aquí, pero al fin en paz descansaras,"

"pues con tu amado Kakashi estarás"

"Y en la piedra de los caídos,"

"como ellos dos hubieran querido,"

"dos nombres escribiremos juntos"

"Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno"

"dos serán como solo uno"

"Hasta pronto sensei y amiga"

"que su dulce amor al fin florezca y prosiga…"

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

En México existe una tradición bella,

de día de muertos festejar en ella,

y cada dos de noviembre

se reúne la familia y la gente,

a recordar a los muertos, sus seres queridos,

padres, familiares y/o amigos.

También en este festejo,

se dedican algunos versos,

a personajes vivos o muertos.

Las llamadas calaveritas,

son composiciones ingeniosas, pequeñitas,

a los cuales en esta historia quise imitar,

pero que aun me falta mucho a la meta llegar.

Porque si bien el fic está en rima,

no logré conquistar la cima,

pues estas calaveritas de las que les platico,

se hacen en tono burlón, irónico, satírico,

para sacar por igual unas risas,

a quienes les sobren o falten sonrisas.

Lo intenté,

y me esforcé,

pero al final con un poco de drama me quedé.

Aún así espero,

que el tiempo en leer que invirtieron,

les haya sido placentero.

Ya se despide Aire, su amiga

como siempre agradeciéndoles en la despedida,

pero antes de irme les pido

que si no están muy cansados,

y si el fic les ha gustado,

me dejen su parecer,

plasmado en un review.

Pues un comentario,

por muy corto o largo que sea,

nunca es poca cosa,

y yo los recibo gustosa.

-o-

Existió alguna vez,

un hombre de morena tez,

de ojos grandes y alegres,

cansados, claros y verdes,

a quien me lo arrebató la muerte.

Ese hombre que ya no está

y a quien extrañó en verdad,

fue mi padre y lo recuerdo

y día con día añoro su reencuentro.

Algún día será,

cuando nuevamente estará

sentado a un lado mío,

y conversará conmigo.

Hasta entonces padre hermoso

esperaré ese día con gran tristeza, esperanza y gozo.

Se despide ya su hija, "La Chata",

mientras tanto él descansa.

**Dedicado a mi padre, Arnoldo Cortez, a quien extraño día con día en cada mes, feliz cumpleaños papá en este primero de noviembre que pasó, y feliz día de muertos hoy. Que Dios bendiga tu alma, esperaré verte de nuevo en la eternidad, te amo por siempre padre.**

Hasta pronto.


End file.
